


Eyes that make the Blind See

by TheChazz



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChazz/pseuds/TheChazz
Summary: This is the story of one of the three prophecies, in the Human World. Kushido Kim, from Crystal Country, formerly known as Korea. This follows her story in a world of powers, called (Elements) and the terrors such as Beasts, Devils, Demons, Gargantua and Parasites. War is on the horizon.





	Eyes that make the Blind See

Intro.

This is the story of one of the three Children of Prophecy. The girl that has the Eyes that make the Blind See. The other story’s focus on teenage boys of the same age, known as A Soul Holier than God, Johannes Schelzier belonging to the Diamond Country, and Fudou Kousuke, the boy with a Power Thicker than Blood, belonging to Sapphire Country. 

The world is in anarchy. It has been split up into eight countries. In terms rankings, Diamond Country rule as the strongest. With technology and vehicles on their side, they have fearsome power and rule as the most powerful country. They’re known for their ruthless and inhumane way of dictatorships they’ve passed on. Emerald Country is next, followed Amethyst, Sapphire, Gold, Bronze, Ruby and Crystal Country as the last, lacking in even basic transport and defences. 

In this world, many countries are at war with each other. Diamond with Sapphire. Emerald with Amethyst. Crystal Country remains at the side, being the only country not to be involved in a war. 

_**Onto the final and most important point.** _This world is not normal. Full of Receivers, super humans who have the power to use powers known as “Elements” which are the abilities certain abilities people have acquired, or have been born with. There are some “Unattainable’s” which are abilities only a certain person or clan can use. Filled with the Three Terrors, Demons, Devils and Beasts, people also have to worry about the giant Gargantua’s and Parasites. 

Kushido Kim is one of these people. Able to do many things, she will now attend Dove Academy, alongside 5 students that are ranked higher than her as other “Miracles” in an impoverished and rapidly deteriorating kingdom. 

Her story, is a story of one the of three Children of Prophecy. A traitor lurks in the midst of every story.   
  


** Kushido Kim PoV **

Being from Crystal Country, wasn’t easy. It was probably the hardest thing in existence. We were so far behind every other country, we didn’t stand a chance. While those Diamond Kingdom scum rode around in their newly made vehicles, the ‘cars’, and whilst those entitled Emerald’s worked on their ‘computers’, we were left with…

Nothing. We were a third world country. Extreme poverty, famine, as well as an overall lack of power. We had almost no technology, except for the one’s that existed in our royal capital, only in the tower in which the monarch lived in. The King, Yun Wonshik. He’d been a King, for the last ten years now, turning just 35 last month. A man who’d changed us for the better, even though the question remained, how much better could you get if you were at rock bottom? How much could you improve if you had no base? We still lived in cottages for God’s sake!

It might sound crazy though, even with the living conditions and the persistent terror of the Gargantua’s, huge beasts that were on average a towering 10 metres, that would break into our country, causing mayhem, I loved this place. I loved the peace we had. Our crime rate is shockingly low, everyone gets along with each other to an extent, and I still have my family, my mom and my little sister, who is a year younger than me. My friends too, who’ve been with me through thick and thin. All inside the Crystal Kingdom. All inside Kecheon Village. Yet I haven’t thanked the thing that saved me. You see, I’ve been blind since I was eight! I can see though, just fine. It’s crazy right? What I have to thank most, is a _Demon_! It gave me **All Seeing Blindness**!

It doesn’t make sense right? Well, sorry for confusing you. Of course no one would get it if I said that, there’s no way. So I’d have to demonstrate it. The Demon has given me their eyes, and people who knew me know because my eyes weren’t pink before. That’s not enough though, right? 

And… oh! D’you know everything I said about us being the weakest, being helpless, and being on the brink of invasion?

Forget that.

**There is not a country out there that can beat us, let alone invade**. So let them come. And discover the tightly hidden secret about our strength firsthand. They can tell the other countries too.

If they can make it out alive when we catch them.

** Normal PoV **

Kushido Kim’s eyes were open. Yet, not a thing was able to be seen with such eyes. A moment passed. And another. Then a smile gradually burnt its way into her face. “Today’s the day! Starting at Dove’s Academy!” Even Kim, who wasn’t known for being easily excitable, had her chest pounding madly this day. Dove Academy. The one and only Academy in Crystal Country, was the place every child wanted to be. Boarding school, that paid its students for attending, allowing easier access into the Warrior Ranks, otherwise known as the Jeonsa ranks, or the Protector’s, the Bohoja ranks. With its strict teachings, inventive solutions for lack of resources, Dove Academy, located in one of the only well developed places in Crystal Kingdom. The capital, Megisto. It would be Kim’s first time in such a luxurious place, filled with a sense of life that the other villages just didn’t have.

Springing out of her bed in a rush, Kim’s shower took a minimum of ten minutes before she came out of the bathroom. Pink, flowing hair still damp with moisture, Kim brought the towel to her head. Rubbing furiously as if to get rid of a rash, Kim’s energy allowed her to bounce from wall to wall, a goofy grin on her face. From under her bed, Kim dragged out a uniform. The uniform of Dove Academy. A plain, white collared shirt. Navy blue blazer with white borders on its pockets and lapels. Short blue skirt for the girls. Yes, it did seem ordinary. Very ordinary. So ordinary the details weren’t worth mentioning, however, Kim’s enthusiasm multiplied tenfold once she laid her dark rose orbs on them. “Can’t believe this is actually happening…” She murmured, somewhat awestruck. Realising she was just crouching in her room, which was shared alongside her sister, in a match of crimson bra and panties, Kim took her excitement down a notch and threw the white shirt over her head. Climbing into the skirt, and making sure it was placed correctly before putting on her blazer with a quickness, Kim moved one step away from her bed.

“F… huh? You grew again, big sis.” Red creeping onto her nose, Kim stomped her foot in mock anger before laughing it off. “Ah, sorry Tae. Did I wake you up?” Tae, the only sibling of Kim and one year her junior, revealed herself, already in her Institute’s uniform that donned a white blazer with a purple trim on the lapels. “Of course you did! Your giggling and snickering and roaming could wake Jesus himself from the dead!” Much like her sister, pink hair was evident. Although the same colour, the look was different. Styled in pigtails, with two of them acting as frontal locks, and the back pigtails left as they were, Tae’s red eyebrows and magenta eyes acted as somewhat of an identifier between the two sisters. “I said I’m sorry,” Kim complained, picking her backpack that contained all of her belongings and clothes. Small and easy to carry, Kim had put it on, with that being the second thing on her back. “You already made breakfast right?”

“Of course. Anything for my darling-“ Tae had launched herself in the direction of her sister. Dodging gracefully, Kim guffawed as Tae comically collided with a pile of her own clothes that were on the floor. “That’s hopefully a lesson to you to teach you not to cling to me, Tae.” Kim exited the room. There was only 1 storey to this cottage. A small, barely functioning bathroom. Tiny living room, with an attempt of a decoration of pictures, that were hung to hide the holes in the walls, finished with a tatty brown carpet, with an even smaller kitchen in the back. Lastly, her mothers’ room, that she had to pass every day to reach the living room, with the front door as the destination. The biggest room in the house, now, it had lost all of the life it previously had. One barely standing king sized bed, was the highlight of the room. What remained was sparse, almost nothing of note in the cage that was called her room. Raking coughs blasted out from said room. It was happening again. In fact, it always did. Kim’s eyes lost their sparkle, not wanting to see her bedridden mother. So she carried on walking, not a word to the one who brought her into the world.

“Kim?” Came a weak, weary voice. Kim’s feet stopped almost instantly.

“Yes?”

“Are y-you going?” Stupid question to ask. _She already knew I was going today. I’m not coming back either. I doubt I’ll visit, and even if I do, it’ll be to see Tae. Going to her Institute is another way too. She’s worth my time. Something you’re not._

“Yeah, I am. Did you want something?” Kim’s voice was laced with uncertainty.

“Give me a hug. Before you leave.” Something came over her at that moment. A kind of feeling that many would feel embarrassed at for feeling that in the middle of a conversation. No, it wasn’t an outpouring love that threatened to burst to the surface. It was sheer disgust. An emotion that could easily offend others. “Sorry. That’s something I can’t do.” Kim whispered in the kindest tone she could muster. The past wasn’t forgotten. Not to this sixteen year old hopeful warrior. She’d never, as long as she lived, forget the treatment she received. On the table, was an already prepared meal of a vegetable omelette, tofu with seasoned soy sauce, rice and a special Crystal Country style coleslaw. Roughly translated to a Korean coleslaw. Licking her lips in anticipation, Kim sat down at the run down, wooden table, placing her hands together in appreciation. “Thanks, Tae.”

“You’re welcome!” In shock, Kim swivelled around, just to see Tae waltz in like it was the most natural thing. “You! Where’d you come from?!”

“The door.” Tae answered cheekily. Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Kim returned her attention to the plate, indulging herself with some rice. “So you wanna be smart eh? Lucky I’m leaving soon or I’d have to kick your ass.”

“Oh really? I think I’ve gotten strong enough to handle you. Even if you are rated as the 6th ranked miracle of Crystal Country, the ‘Blinder.’ Miracle or not, I think I’ve got a chance.” Tae’s response was chock full of confidence as she leaned on the door frame. Kim didn’t dislike it though, smirking back at her little sister. “You’ve got _no_ chance. Tell you what, when the school term ends, I’ll come back and face you. Then we’ll see.” Tae clapped in glee, bounding over to smother her elder with affection.

“You’re finally gonna fight me?! I’ve been waiting forever to test myself against you! Like forever!” Tae squealed. This one, rare moment, Kim allowed Tae to envelop her. Sure, there were times where Tae was overprotective of her sister. When it came to boys, even though Kim had absolutely zero interest in a relationship, her safety, and having an odd obsession to note everything about her body. But, to Kim, Tae was almost the only family she had left. She’d be leaving that to go somewhere unknown, completely new to her. Kim’s hand covered the wrist of the girl that held her, a soft smile dancing on her lips. “I’ll miss you, Tae. I’ll come back to see you whenever I can.” Tae’s grip tightened, almost like she didn’t want to let go. So that Kim couldn’t go off to the Academy. “You promise?”

“On my life,” Getting up to face her sister, it was Kim’s turn to embrace her sister. “I won’t let you feel alone.” The two remained in the arms of one another, Tae sniffling, Kim’s sad smile. Yet, they had to say goodbye.

Kim exited her home, rather downcast compared to earlier. She trudged along the bare ground. Her home was above a dusty ground, not a hint of grass in sight. Just earth. About seven cottages surrounded her home, and she’d regularly have to walk past noisy, aggressive neighbours to reach the foot of the stairs that would bring her away from the vicinity of her home. It was the direction she always took to the Institute. And, right on cue, Park Junsu waited patiently at the bottom. Ever so slightly, the corners of his mouth rose once his eyes fell upon Kim. Jogging over, Kim waved over to him. Junsu in his usual way, replied back. The two fell into step with one another. “Yo Junsu. How you been?”

“I’ve been fine I guess. Just a bit under the weather, that’s all.” Junsu replied, yawning as they ascended. “Whoa Junsu! Your voice got a bit deeper!”

“Has it? I don’t notice that kinda stuff.” Junsu ran his hands through his shaggy, spiky black hair. It had this weird brown hue to it Kim couldn’t help but take note of. “Of course not. You wouldn’t know it because you don’t see the change in yourself.”

“Getting all philosophical now Kim? That’s not like you.”

“Who’s getting philosophical you idiot? I’m just telling you a fact!” Kim’s feisty tone alerted Junsu, who groaned in slight annoyance. “Oh is it? My bad then.”

“What’re you guys doing, arguing so early in the morning?”

“Chanmi!” Song Chanmi was a tomboyish girl, much like Kim herself. Her spiky, long black hair that was parted to the right was her most distinctive feature, as well as the menacing aura she carried with her sharp eyes. “Kim. You ready?”

“Of course. Gonna have to show my true worth.”

“Haven’t you done that already? I mean, people do see you as Junno’s Ace.” Kim had nothing but fond memories of her institute. She’d attended with her four close friends, Park Junsu, Song Chanmi, and Ryeo Hyungjin. It was there, she discovered her aptitude and talent. “That’s not enough for her,” Chanmi commented briskly as they now made their way to the Kecheon Village gate, which was a ten minute walk. “You know that Junsu. She won’t stop until she’s the best.” Giving a knowing smile to her friend, the smile was almost instantly wiped off a millisecond after. A slight tingle had shook Kim from head to toe. And slight was downplaying what she truly felt. _The hell was that? Don’t tell me…_

“You two go ahead! You can wait for me at the gate! If I don’t make it back in fifteen, just leave without me! You can’t afford to be late!” Kim took off running in the opposite direction, which was a path of rock hard cement, enclosed by a huge amount of trees. “Kim? KIM! What’s going on?!” Chanmi yelled after her friend, but to no avail. Kim was now nearing the end of a path, which meant the market was just up ahead. _That mana, isn’t from someone from the country. It felt different, it felt sinister. I won’t allow a foreign enemy get the jump on us. I’ll never accept any foreigner. They bring… nothing but trouble…_

There, she saw him. A tall man with a buzzcut concealed with a straw hat, dark skin and a lost expression on his face. Sleek and made from the finest cloth, his suit clung to him like a second skin. Even though he was in the middle of a busy market, he stuck out like a sore thumb. Kim made a beeline after him. “Are you lost?” Kim harshly asked, but more like demanded the man after she got close enough. To her surprise, he nodded in a perplexed manner. “Yes I am! I’ve been searching for Megisto for hours, but my map hasn’t brought me any luck!” He frantically answered. Kim, not impressed, eyed him suspiciously. “A map isn’t supposed to bring you luck. You follow it. End of. You say you’re looking for Megisto, but what reason do you have to be there?” The man hesitated for a moment, beady eyes shifting nervously for a while, before clearing his throat.

“Buisness.”

“Bullshit,” Kim immediately cut through his words. “Foreigners don’t come here for buisness. No matter who they are. If you say you got permission, I’ll personally escort you to King Commander Wonshik’s tower. And let him deal with you if you’re lying. D’you at least know the path we’re supposed to take to Megisto?” Despite Kim’s blatant empty threats, the man nodded, the first time he looked so sure of himself.

“The King had recommended a shortcut I should take. I’m not a Receiver myself, so it’s difficult to take the normal route.” Of course. Receivers were somewhat of a superhuman, capable of jumping much higher, running much faster, and dishing out more damage than normal humans. A ordinary person couldn’t take the normal route toward Megisto like Kim and her friends. Kim reluctantly obliged, following the shady man.

A huge mistake was made.

After ten minutes of walking, Kim noticed they were now in an isolated part of Kecheon, known as the Grassy Prairie. Nothing but grass, with a few trees. The man had now stopped, removing his heavy luggage and dumping them on the floor. Kim’s eyes narrowed with suspicion, glaring holes into the man who now had his back to her. “What’s the matter? Did you take a wrong turn?” Laughter. Enough to instantly put Kim on guard. Later came needles, about three of them, flung at an extremely high pace. From a blind angle. They sliced through her left and right cheek, tearing through the flesh and forcing her slightly off balance. The previously kind looking man had a wild look of a predator, eyes full of hatred and desire to inflict pain. Bearing his teeth like a lion, he didn’t let up, continuing to throw needles at her. Narrowly avoiding two, Kim allowed her backpack to fall, reaching for her back. However, before she could, she ate a heavy boot to the stomach, one that lifted her off the ground and sent her a couple of metres away. Spluttering bile, Kim’s eyes glazed over as she remained on all fours. _He kicked the shit out of me! I gotta… recover before he kills me!_

Kim crawled forwards, before rolling away from the attacker’s follow up stomp. “Girlie, you have no idea what you’re dealing with. We’re the Ruby Country! We might not be the strongest, but we’re stronger than the weakest like you!” The man declared proudly, something Kim didn’t dislike. Gingerly getting onto her feet, Kim retained her fiery determination, looking straight into the eyes of her opponent. “You know you’re starting a war here, right? We Crystal’s don’t have a problem with anybody. So why come after us?”

“So we can invade of course! And start to show the others that we shouldn’t be taken lightly.”

“A short minded goal. Your leader must have mush for brains.” Kim crudely replied, prompting the man to get even angrier.

“I know I shouldn’t kill young ones, but you’re getting on my nerves! I’ll get rid of you quietly.” Rushing forwards the attacker gained momentum that was seemingly unstoppable. Kim once again reached for an object that was resting on her back. A sword case. Unsheathing it immediately, Kim used her free hand to gently move across the blade, her eyes closed. “ **Show yourself, Beojkkoch**.” Opening her eyes, they now were shining bright pink, with her sword also undergoing change. It went from a normal blade, to one where normally the blade would curve, it straightened. Completing two 90 degree angle turns, making the shape of the end of the blade like three sides of a square, much like a hook, with the cutting blade on the inside.

“What the fuck?!” The intimidating man chortled. “What the hell can a sword like that even cut?! It’s useless! You should hang my boots with that after I’m done with you. Or better yet, I’ll hang your pretty little body with it AFTER I’M DONE WITH YOU!” Choosing not to respond, Kim’s devilish stare meant a lot of things. One of them was bad news. Avoiding another barrage of accurate needles, Kim closed in on her opponent. _He handles those needles well. A pro? An assassin or something? Well it doesn’t matter. Even if I have to get blood on my hands, I’ll stop him, I guess._

“ **Mana Zone: Spring’s Cry. Bloom, Beojkkoch**.” Cherry blossoms made their appearance out of seemingly thin air, swirling around the area, creating a picturesque atmosphere of gorgeous pink petals. All with the command of Kim, followed by the raising of her hand, the assailant was surrounded by beauty. “Petals? You gonna shower me with love? Not that I mind though!” The man continued to hurl deadly needles with frightening speed, with Kim replying by deflecting them all. “Shower you with love? Don’t flatter yourself!” Kim raised her free hand once more, this time with a bit more urgency, the petals now taking shape behind her. “ **Nature’s Spiral**!” A concentrated blast of petals ran through the intruder, tearing through his suit and reducing him to a bloody mess, face down on the ground due to the sheer force the petals swept him away with. Cuts all over his face, his stomach oozing blood, the man was left speechless as he was on all fours, facing away from his attacker. Kim approached, slowly but surely, gripping the odd sword in her hand. “W-What… the hell?! Petals can’t do this much damage! If I’d known I would’ve-“

“Moved right? But you see, I wouldn’t have let you,” Kim arrogantly interrupted. “I knew you’d be the type of person to underestimate a sixteen year old girl. Now you’re on the floor. Like a dog that’s about to be put down.”

One step at a time. Deep breath. This was going to be a first. The gentle summer breeze, or what was left of it swept over the prairie, as the grass craned it’s neck to watch the teenage girl saunter forwards. A dedication to her duty. Pent up frustration and helplessness. Tragedy. Emotions play a part in everything a person does. If it doesn’t, then they’re already dead inside. Perhaps that was what Kushido Kim was trying to achieve. That moment when she just doesn’t _care_. Touching her sword to the four needles she had managed to catch, she dashed them with ferocity into the middle of the man’s hands that were planted in the grass, and two more just above his heel. Ear shrieking cries followed. “Why! WHY IS IT SO HEAVY?! These are needles man!” The male sobbed, somewhat uncharacteristically. Odd it was, how a fully grown man was being pinned to the ground by four small needles. Whatever logical conclusion anyone tried to come up with, it wouldn’t make sense. 

“Since it’s over, I’ll tell you. My blossoms aren’t normal. In every blossom you see, there is a knife in them. To you they appear as blossoms, but in reality, they are deadly weapons. I just conceal their appearance to make it seem harmless. Not only that,” Kim brandished her sword, lining up the inside hook and effectively placing her sword in a position to hook the neck off of the attacker. “But my sword has an ability. I can change the weight to whatever I want as long as I touch the object with my sword. I make the decision in five seconds. I just increased the weight of the needles to the point where they wouldn’t kill you, but pin you down instead. The weight I selected takes its place.”

“You little bitch! I-I know! I’ll just explain this as a misunderstanding! Then they’ll punish you!”

“I don’t think you’ll get the chance,” Kim’s eyes glinted with mischief. “You did ask me before, what the hell could my sword cut?” Kim tightened her grip on the weapon of deadly potential, positioning herself right behind the man. “No way… you wouldn’t! You’re a kid! Murder’s illegal!” Kim leant forward, trying to gauge the amount of power she needed in her swing. “NO! PLEASE!” The man wailed at the top of his lungs after realising that she was serious. “I’ll do a-anything! Spare me, please! I SWEAR I’LL NEVER COME BACK! Just let me go! I’ve got a kid! He can’t-“

Kim’s eyes held contempt. Just for a split second, before they became dull. Lifeless. She looked down on the man who had plenty of bravado before, a unsightly frown on her usually pretty face. Blade unnaturally still, everything was set in place. “Warriors are meant to be proud to die for their country. They’re not supposed to beg for their lives.”

That was it. Blood gushed like a fountain, spraying the grass, staining it with a good amount of liquid. A clean cut. Rolling around like pebbles being carried by the waves on a shore, the severed head moved slowly down the prairie’s field, carrying, and fading away with all the fears that had been spouted out a moment ago. Kim revelled in the wind for a while, slowly following the limb with her sight, before letting out a barely audible sigh, pointing her sword out in front of her, allowing it to take its previous form.

“See ya around, Ruby Country’s spy. I hope… if possible,” Kim’s gaze shifted away from the scene, turning her back on the man that she just murdered. “You could curse me forever. Even after I pass away. Curse me from beyond the grave,” Kim gradually left the scene, countenance devoid of emotion. Or rather, any emotion that could be read.

“ **I put you in**.”


End file.
